1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp applying heat dissipation structures for dissipating heat from LEDs of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and cavities are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Since generally the LED lamps do not have heat dissipation devices with good heat dissipating efficiencies, operation of the conventional LED lamps has a problem of instability because of the rapid build up of heat. Consequently, the light from the LED lamp often flickers, which degrades the quality of the illumination. Furthermore, the LED lamp is used in a state of high temperature for a long time, whereby the life time thereof is consequently shortened.
Besides, the LEDs of the LED lamp are fixedly oriented at respectively predetermined directions. It is difficult to alter the predetermined directions of the LEDs to enable the LED lamp to be used in a different condition of requirement.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has a heat dissipation structure with a great heat dissipating capability. Furthermore, the heat dissipation structure can be easily altered, whereby the LEDs of the LED lamp can be oriented toward different directions so that the LED lamp can be used in a different condition of requirement.